Everest college
Everest College The mission of Everest College is to provide quality, job-relevant career training designed to prepare men and women of all ages to enter, prosper in, and meet the needs of the employment community. Everest College believes that this preparation of students to participate in the working community is an important and vital service to society. Accounting Programs Job openings in the accounting field are predicted to significantly increase over the next few years. Now is the time to position yourself for this trend by making sure you have a solid knowledge and understanding of the accounting profession. The Accounting program encompasses the fundamentals of accounting and provides the groundwork for a number of exciting careers. Administrative Assistant Advanced Microcomputer Applications A working knowledge of computer applications is a must in today’s corporate world, and is an essential part of many jobs. Be prepared with the knowledge of a variety of advanced computer software applications and be better suited for today's technological workforce. Our program offers thorough training in business, computer software, hardware, programming, and applications including: Bookkeeping There are unlimited career possibilities for entry and mid-level Bookkeepers in private and public businesses as well as government institutions. As a Bookkeeper, you will perform general accounting duties, using knowledge and skills to track the financial activity of a business. Business With a background in Business, you will have the tools you need to begin an exciting and challenging career in any number of today´s business fields. Learn to apply classroom solutions to real-life business situations with our well-rounded curriculum. Computer Information Science The Computer Information Science program offers students knowledge in computer programming and systems development, computer hardware and operating systems, and accounting and business. Computer Information Systems The comprehensive computer courses are built around real-world experience, with classes providing current and relevant instruction on computer applications. The curriculum is designed to enhance job skills and improve opportunities for career advancement. Criminal Investigations The Criminal Investigations program offers the fundamentals of crime scene investigation science and theory. After training in this program, graduates may work in federal, state and local governments, forensic laboratories, medical examiners offices, hospitals, insurance companies, universities, arson investigation units, homicide investigations, or laboratories. Criminal Justice The Criminal Justice program provides a broad understanding of the criminal justice system and introduces law and legal procedures, along with criminal evidence and criminology. The curriculum is designed to offer a balance of theory and application that will prove to be challenging to students, and useful in the field. Dental Assisting Dental Assistants are educated to perform chairside assisting methods, patient procedures, and related office and laboratory tasks under the direction and supervision of a licensed dentist. You will obtain hands-on experience in a laboratory setting using major equipment such as amalgamators, dental units and chairs, model trimmers, oral evacuation equipment, oxygen tanks, personal computers, ultrasonic units, and X-ray units. Executive Assistant Our program will prepare you to work closely with management-level personnel and expose you to important policy-making decisions. An Executive Assistant supports management with strong administrative and organizational duties. Homeland Security Specialist The Homeland Security Specialist program will provide you with a solid foundation in planning, implementing, and managing security operations for an organization. Legal Administrative Assistant The legal industry continues to grow at a phenomenal pace. As law firms increase their staff, the need for strong administrative support increases along with it. Our comprehensive program can prepare you to become a productive and valuable member of a legal team. Legal Assistant/Paralegal The Paralegal/Legal Assistant program is designed to prepare students to enter the legal field as a Legal Assistant or Paralegal. The program emphasizes practical civil litigation skills and tasks. The program prepares future Legal Assistants and Paralegals to perform tasks such as researching legal issues, drafting legal documents, preparing pleadings, summarizing documents, organizing trial notebooks, and interviewing clients. Massage Therapy The Massage Therapy program provides the basic knowledge, tools, ethics, and behaviors that will enable you to successfully practice as a massage therapist in a variety of health care settings. You will gain in-depth educational skills that increase your knowledge and develop specialized techniques of massage. Medical Administrative Assistant Medical Assisting The learning modules of the Medical Assisting program encompass lecture, theory and laboratory work in the following areas: Patient care and communication; Clinical assisting and pharmacology; Medical insurance, bookkeeping and health sciences; Cardiopulmonary and electrocardiography Medical Insurance Billing and Coding The Medical Insurance Billing/Coding program includes a study of: Medical insurance; Claims processing/collection strategies; Current procedural coding; Diagnostic coding Medical Office Assistant The program provides you with the training and skills necessary to manage the day-to-day operations of a medical facility. Medical Office Assistants are trained in the areas of medical terminology, computer applications, and essential front-office functions. Medical Transcription Medical transcriptionists transform dictated medical reports into written form, producing hard and database copies. Our classes provide you with valuable, hands-on experience that simulates real-life through applicable case studies. Microcomputer Applications This program of Microcomputer Applications will provide you with specialized training in a number of applications including: Computerized accountingSpreadsheets; Computer programming; Operating systems; Advanced database management; Word processing; Information processing Network and Internet Security Specialist The Network and Internet Security Specialist program is designed for students wishing to pursue a career in planning, implementing, administering, supporting and securing networked computer systems and their users. Network design, installation, maintenance and management as well as implementation, and operating computer services are rapidly growing areas in the information technology industry. Office Administration The Office Administration program includes instruction on the following: Office procedures; Communications; Business ethics; Computer concepts; Spreadsheets; Databases; Accounting principles; Keyboarding Operations Specialist This program provides a solid business foundation while teaching the computer tools necessary to succeed. You will become proficient in the following disciplines: Basic accounting principles; Computer applications; Spreadsheets; Operating systems; Advanced database management; Business; Keyboarding; Word Processing Paralegal Pharmacy Technician Our program provides you with strong academic and clinical backgrounds in the areas of: Pharmacy administration; Pharmaceutical calculations; Anatomy and physiology; Digestive, respiratory and reproductive systems; Nutrition Surgical Technologist Travel and Tourism The program will prepare you to enter the exciting and fast-paced world of the travel industry. You will acquire a general background in business applications, as well as essential policies and procedures relating to tourism. Travel/Hospitality The curriculum includes: Introduction to travel/hospitality; Geography; Destination specialist; Travel computer reservations; Hotel Management Responsibilities; Keyboarding External link *Everest College *Everest College Blog Category:Everest College